parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Percy, Edward, 'n' Thomas Go To Namyar: The Lost Empire
Percy, Edward, 'n' Thomas Go To Namyar: The Lost Empire is a Thomas/The Eds Adventures of Atlantis: The Lost Empire, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Percy as Ed *Edward as Edd (Double Dee) *Thomas as Eddy *Stepney as Timon *Duck as Pumbaa *Scooby Doo as Kirby *Agent Ed as Tuff *Suzy as Tiff *Rayman as Milo James Thatch *Ly the Fairy as Princess Kida *Uglette as Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Clark as Dr. Sweet *Tarayzan as Mr Harcourt *Murfy as Mole *Globox as Vinny *Scrappy Doo as Ayden Transcript *(In the distance, a cataclysmic explosion erupts, causing the Atlantean armada, made up of stone fish vehicles, to frantically fly fast at camera over the deserted land. One pilot yells to another) *Burk: You fool! You've destroyed us all. *(As the explosion gets bigger, it creates a giant tidal wave that comes at camera, taking out several stone fish) *Luigi: It’s gaining! We have to warn the city. *(The giant wave is about to engulf the entire armada) *Luigi: Too late! AAAAAAAAGHHHH! *ATLANTEAN PILOTS: (SHOUTS AND SCREAMS) *(The pilot and his men are taken out by the wave. Red beams of light shoot out from a giant crystal that hovers in the sky over the city. Lookouts guarding the city’s perimeter see the deadly wave approaching and sound a warning, signaling the civilians to take cover) *Casey Jones: (rings the gong) Everyone to the shelters! *Spyro: Don’t panic! One at a time! *Ergo the Magnificent: PLEASE REMAIN CALM! MOVE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION! *(Only occurs in the Dark Horse Comic As the giant crystal’s red lights searches the city, the people of Atlantis run for shelter. The King Hugo and Hugolina and their young daughter, Tily, run for safety as well. Tily stops to pick up her fallen doll amid the complete chaos of the panicked city, but gets pulled along by her mother. The semantics of “running for shelter” or “to the shelters” is linguistically worthy of copying, too. *Hugo: This way, Your Highness. Quickly! *Hugolina: Come on, Tily. *(Tily reaches one last time for her doll, but is pulled just out of her doll's reach) *Hugolina: Go on, Tily. Just leave it, sweetie. There's no time, please hurry! (lets go off Tily and gets pulled up in the sky and dissapears) *Tily: Mother, come back! (gets by Hugo in his arms. They look up at the crystal, give thanks, and say a silent good-bye to his loving wife) *Hugo: Close your eyes, Tily. I know you miss your mother, but you'll see wha thappens in your future. *(the next shot to Namyar, where the Globox Children and the Teensies are eating and drinking some food and giving some serving their food to the guests, while Percy is busily shunting some coal cars) *Percy: Delivery, Thomas? *Thomas: Did you eat breakfast this morning, Percy? (buffers up to Annie and Clarabel) Here, take the coal to Edward to put on the table. *Percy: Service is my middle toe. Check please. *Thomas: Should've eaten breakfast, Percy. *Edward: a toy duck "This seems to be in fine condition. Ten cents, a fair asking price." *Thomas: "This cool helmet ought to bring in–" *(Percy rushes by with some freight cars, scaring Thomas, who barely jumps) *Thomas: "Quit fooling around, Ed!" *Percy: (applies his brakes and stops) It's for my table, Thomas." (throws it on an overweighted table) "Car door, only 5 cents. Dad's canoe, 20 cents. Mom's dryer, 15 cents." (tosses the items on the table) No price will be refused at Honest Percy's! (picks up the table everything is balanced on) Table, five cents. (the pile starts to collapse) London bridge is falling! *(The pile of goods falls on Percy. When Percy gets up, he has a vase and a bow in his mouth, but uses the bow to shoot the vase, which hits Thomas on the back of the head) *Percy: Café au lait! *Thomas: Ouch! (dazed) What day is it? *Edward: Why, it's garage sale day, Thomas! And I've just finished pricing my merchandise. *Thomas: (looking at prices) Five cents for skates? Two cents for a stack of comics? What are ya? Up the ante, Edward! I'm charging fifty bucks for this baby. (holds up the helmet) *Edward: Fifty dollars? Thomas, the thinking behind a garage sale is to recycle one's unwanted items at a fair and economical price! *Thomas: My stuff ain't economical. They're deluxe, one-of-a-kind items. *Edward: (picking a picture up) "Your school photo? Eddy, please. This is hardly collectable. *Ed: More junk! (grabs Thomas and puts him in the bow) *Thomas: No! Wait, Percy! (Percy draws back the string and fires. Thomas flies through the garage door onto the driveway) *Edward: Oh, bother. (hears a voice speaking) By Jove! Is that voice Rayman? *Thomas: You spend all this time digging and that's what you've come up with?! *Edward: It's a possiblity, Thomas. Rayman is always telling people what to do, so let's go see him. *Rayman: Good afternoon, gentlemen. First off, I'd like to thank this board... for taking the time to hear my proposal. Now, we've all heard of the legend of Atlantis... a continent somewhere in the mid-Atlantic... that was home to an advanced civilization... possessing technology far beyond our own... that, according to our friend Plato here... was suddenly struck by some cataclysmic event... that sank it beneath the sea. *Edward: Hi there. I'm Edward, and this is Thomas, and Percy, got it? *Rayman: Nice to meet you, but don't take it bad, I was expecting someone to arrive. *Edward: Can we all please join you? *Rayman: Sure. *Percy: Yeah, let's become students. *Thomas: Hey, we need his permission first. *Percy: Uh, yes, please. (the three engines put some on some student clothes) *Rayman: Now, some of you may ask, why Atlantis? It's just a myth, isn't it? Pure fantasy. Well, that is where you'd be wrong. before the Egyptians... built the pyramids... Atlantis had electricity, advanced medicine... even the power of flight. Impossible, you say? Well, no. No, not for them. Numerous ancient cultures all over the globe agree... that Atlantis possessed a power source of some kind... more powerful than steam, than... than coal. More powerful than our modern... internal combustion engines. Gentlemen, I propose that we find Atlantis... find that power source... and bring it back to the surface. Now, this is a page from an illuminated text... that describes a book called the Shepherd's Journal... said to have been a first-hand account... of Atlantis and its exact whereabouts. Now, based on a centuries-old translation of a Norse text... historians have believed the Journal resides in Ireland. But after comparing the text... to the runes on this Viking shield... I found that one of the letters... had been mistranslated. So, by changing this letter... and inserting the correct one... we find that the Shepherd's Journal... the key to Atlantis... lies not in Ireland, gentlemen... but in Iceland. Uhh! Softly Pause for effect. Gentlemen, uh, I'll take your questions now. *Thomas: (hears the telephone ringing) Rayman, telephone! *Edward: We are playing Xs and Os, aren't we, Percy? Category:UbiSoftFan94